depois da batalha
by kiss Potter
Summary: Uma breve continuação do que aconteceu depois da batalha, os funerais, acertamentos e conversas entre o Harry e a Gina.


**DEPOIS DA BATALHA**

Harry acordou-se e abriu os olhos bem lentamente. Tudo parecia muito embaçado. Automaticamente ele estendeu o braço e pegou os óculos que estavam na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, uma coisa que ele tinha feito várias vezes em Hogwarts. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo ali, deitado sob aquelas cobertas quentinhas e macias. Havia muito tempo que ele não conseguira dormir tão bem. Ele sentou-se ali, pôs os óculos e ficou por um bom tempo apreciando a quietude do momento.

Seu corpo estava meio dolorido, e suas costas estavam rígidas. Harry olhou pela janela. O sol lá fora estava radiante como ele nunca mais tinha visto, e não soube dizer se estava cedo ou tarde. Ele espreguiçou-se e suas costelas e pescoço estralaram um pouco. Talvez ele tivesse dormido por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim ainda podia sentir o quão seu corpo estava cansado.

Ele olhou o tapete vermelho com detalhes amarelos e brancos aos seus pés, olhou o piso de madeira, as cortinas das camas e os vidros embaçados da janela. O quarto permanecia como ele se lembrava. Harry ouviu um estranho ruído e quando olhou para o lado, viu Rony. O amigo roncava e dormia profundamente. Harry teve vontade de acordá-lo, mas se conteve talvez ele estivesse tão cansado quanto ele.

Dando uma risadinha, ele levantou-se e foi até o armário no fundo do quarto, retirou uma toalha vermelha de dentro e encaminhou-se até o banheiro. Harry mirou-se no grande espelho, observando sua expressão. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, e havia um pequeno hematoma em uma de suas bochechas. A pouca barba estava crescida e evidente em seu rosto, seus cabelos, maiores e mais rebeldes do que nunca, se espetavam em todas as direções.

Ao olhar para o cabelo, Harry lembrou-se, sem ao menos saber o porquê, de como Gina gostava de passar a mão por eles, apertando e despenteando-os sempre que o beijava. Ele desejou vê-la com toda a intensidade que pôde. Abraçá-la, ter seu corpo e seus lábios junto aos seus, sentir o perfume doce de seus cabelos...

Harry fechou os olhos relembrando o beijo que compartilhara com a garota a quase um ano atrás no dia de seu aniversário, que aliás tinha sido seu presente e o melhor de todos. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços era a melhor que ele já sentira em toda a sua vida e quando abriu os olhos mal reconheceu o reflexo no espelho. De repente seus olhos estavam brilhando e seu rosto estava vermelho, não pelo hematoma, mas pela simples lembrança da garota.

Após o banho demorado. Harry enfim voltou ao quarto. Rony ainda dormia. Quando olhou para o lado viu a roupa que usara na noite da batalha, e lembrou-se de que não tinha nenhuma outra para vestir. Porém ele viu a bolsa de Hermione em cima de uma das cadeiras do dormitório, é claro que a amiga a havia colocado ali para que eles retirassem suas coisas.

Depois de aprontar-se Harry deu uma olhada pela janela para apreciar os campos verdes da propriedade. Era como estar em um sonho bom depois de um grande e demorado pesadelo. A floresta estava sombria como sempre e ele podia ver a ponte que ligava a escola até a casa de Hagrid onde, certa vez, ele e Gina haviam ficado durante toda a tarde. Harry sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar outra vez na garota. Aquela tarde tinha sido uma das melhores que ele passara com ela.

Harry desejou vê-la mais intensamente dessa vez, por isso saiu do quarto quase correndo. Seus pensamentos já traçavam, mesmo sem querer, as imagens do reencontro que ele ansiara por tanto tempo e que agora finalmente aconteceria. Ela viria correndo ao seu encontro, e atiraria os braços em torno de seu pescoço, igual ao primeiro beijo entre os dois, depois revelaria como sentira sua falta. Por último lhe daria aquele sorriso que o fazia esquecer todo o resto e o beijaria na frente de toda a sua família.

Ao chegar à sala comunal, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente, pois lá estavam Hermione e, para surpresa e grande alegria de Harry, Gina. Ao vê-lo as garotas sorriram animadas, Hermione atirou-se em sua direção dando-lhe um forte abraço, mas por cima da cabeça da amiga ele ficou observando Gina que sorria para ele daquela forma carinhosa, um sorriso que, ou assim Harry pensava, era só dele. Hermione afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos, ela estava sorrindo.

–– Se eu fosse você não sairia agora. –– Hermione falou pressionando os dedos em seu braço. Harry achou o comentário estranho e franziu o cenho.

–– É que ta cheio de repórter lá fora. –– Gina falou dessa vez e Harry a olhou de novo, ela ainda sorria para Harry e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

–– Repórteres hein? –– Harry fingiu-se preocupado. –– Mas o que eles querem?

–– Acho que uma entrevista exclusiva com o garoto que matou você sa… ou melhor, Voldemort. –– Hermione respondeu, e Gina aproximou-se dele.

–– É claro que eles querem, não é? –– Gina falou sarcasticamente. Os dois se entreolharam profundamente e Hermione percebeu isso.

–– Acho que eu vou ver o Rony. –– Ela falou para os dois. –– Os funerais começarão logo. –– Isso os fez olhar para ela.

Harry logo sentiu a culpa consumi-lo por inteiro, mesmo sabendo que todos haviam escolhido aquilo e de que todos tinham a real certeza dos riscos. Mas ainda se punia, se ele tivesse se entregado logo a Voldemort, talvez tivesse poupado a vida de Fred, Lupin e Tonks. Ao ver a expressão vaga e culpada do amigo, Hermione deu um leve sacolejo em seu braço, fazendo-o despertar. Gina olhava-o com atenção.

- Harry. – Começou Hermione em uma voz doce. – Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua, está me ouvindo?

- Isso mesmo Harry. Todos aqui escolheram lutar. –– Gina falou rapidamente ao ver a boca de Harry se abrir para contestar. Ele a encarou com mais atenção desta vez.

Gina tinha um leve arranhão no rosto, e um curativo perto de uma das têmporas, que estava levemente coberto por seus cabelos. Mas, tirando isso, ela parecia estar tão perfeita como sempre. Seus olhos derretendo em Harry, fazendo com que ele balançasse a cabeça afirmativamente as palavras dela. Gina deu a Harry um frouxo sorriso, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-la mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a hora mais apropriada para romances.

- Eu sei é que... Não consigo parar de pensar. – Ele falou por fim com a cabeça baixa, tentando desviar o olhar do de Gina, que parecia desafiadoramente sedutor.

- Então eu vou lá. – Hermione disse, e subiu as escadas dos dormitórios correndo alegremente.

Quando o barulho das pisadas dela subindo as escadas e fechando a porta cessaram, os dois se encararam outra vez. Harry olhou sem graça, a conversa que ele mais temia se aproximava, no entanto, Gina não parecia nem um pouco constrangida, ela apenas o olhou daquela forma intensa e caminhou em sua direção, acabando com todo o espaço existente que havia entre eles. Logo em seguida os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente.

- Eu sinto muito pelo Fred, Gina. – O garoto sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Ela o abraçava acolhedoramente.

Ele sentiu o rosto de Gina junto ao seu, sentiu sua pele macia, o perfume dos seus cabelos, e o calor do seu corpo. Ele tentava consolá-la, mas era ela que o fazia e não o contrário. Gina virou um pouco o rosto e beijou o ouvido de Harry, fazendo com que ele sentisse arrepios, e depois seu queixo, e se afastou um pouco para que pudessem se encarar.

–– Eu senti muito sua falta. –– Ela sussurrou sorrindo, aquilo estava melhor do que a imaginação de Harry. Ele também sorriu, era incrível como ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

–– Eu também senti. –– Ele sussurrou de volta no ouvido dela e em seguida pousou os lábios em seu pescoço. Gina trançou os dedos em seus cabelos.

–– Harry eu...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, pois nesse momento o quadro da porta girou e de repente ouviu-se um grande burburinho de pessoas do lado fora. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley entravam na sala acompanhados por Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur, e Percey que conversava com Neville e Luna. Todos sorriram para Harry.

–– Oh! Meu querido. –– A Sra. Wesley lhe deu um apertado abraço. A mulher, apesar de se apresentar alegremente, tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. –– Que bom que já acordou. –– E em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha com o hematoma.

–– Ai! –– Ele exclamou afastando-se rápido, mas gentilmente.

–– Hãa. Desculpe-me. –– A Sra. Wesley pôs a mão na boca.

–– E então Harry? –– O Sr. Wesley falou passando o braço pelas costas da esposa. Ele também parecia não estar muito feliz. –– Como se sente?

–– Melhor impossível. –– Ele respondeu com sinceridade, pensando em Gina e no quase beijo que os dois haviam trocado a poucos segundos.

–– Isso é muito bom. –– O Sr. Wesley olhou para trás e fez um pequeno aceno com a mão e continuou. –– Venha cá Percey. - O filho despertou da conversa entusiasmada com Luna e Neville. Os dois amigos sorriram para Harry, que logo depois devolveu um grande sorriso para os amigos.

–– Sim pai? –– Percey perguntou assim que se aproximou.

–– Como está lá no ministério?

–– Bem. –– Ele esfregou as mãos e arregalou um pouco os olhos, ele parecia estar meio sem jeito. –– Kim já deu ordem de prisão a todos os comensais. Na verdade alguns se entregaram sem esforço, afinal, já que seu mestre não está mais aqui, eles meio que perderam o rumo de suas vidas.

–– A maioria foi encontrada na mansão do Malfoy, era lá a sede deles. –– Carlinhos falou aproximando-se deles. - E aí Harry?

–– Oi Carlinhos. –– Harry acenou com a cabeça.

–– Tem mais alguma coisa? –– Sr. Wesley perguntou.

–– Sim. –– Pierce respondeu sorrindo levemente. –– Kim já pensa em dar uma festa. Uma festa em homenagem a todos que morreram, mas principalmente a você, Harry.

–– Para mim? –– Ele perguntou com surpresa.

–– Claro que sim Harry. –– Carlinhos falou. –– Afinal você merece.

–– Mas... Eu não...

–– Agora você vai ter que arrumar um par a sua altura. – O Sr. Wesley falou dando um tapinha em suas costas, e piscando maroto, ele mal sabia que o par de Harry provavelmente seria sua filha caçula. -– Afinal você é Harry Potter. –– Nesse momento Harry olhou para Gina, a garota mantinha a cabeça abaixada, escondendo um leve sorriso nos lábios.

–– É! – Harry falou dramaticamente e um pouco alto para que Gina o ouvisse. –– Talvez eu consiga um par. –– Harry pode perceber que a garota riu mais um pouco e depois o observou com um brilho nos olhos.

–– Ora, meu rapaz. Que garota não o aceitaria como par? –– Sr. Wesley falou mais uma vez e Harry riu um pouco sem graça.

–– É isso mesmo. –– Uma voz macia falou, Harry levantou a cabeça, Gina olhava em sua direção. –– Que garota não o aceitaria? –– Ela falou olhando nos seus olhos.

–– Talvez eu a tenha magoado. –– Ele respondeu, todos na sala olhavam.

–– Acho que ela não se importa. –– Gina respondeu provocativamente.

–– Eu tenho esperanças de que sim. –– Harry falou por final e sorrindo, seu pedido de desculpas havia sido feito e tinha sido aceito, porém ninguém havia percebido.

–– Como é que é? –– Gui perguntou confuso.

- Harry tinha uma namorada no ano passado. –- Gina interveio quando Harry abriu bobamente a boca para argumentar, mesmo sem saber muito o quê.

–– Mesmo? –– Pierce perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

–– Eu... é... mas...

–– Mas ele terminou com ela por motivos obvieis. – Gina interferiu mais uma vez. -– Para protegê-la. Não foi isso Harry? –– Nesta última parte da pergunta, Harry pôde ouvir o tom carinhoso de Gina.

–– Sim. –– Ele respondeu simplesmente e admirou-a, sentindo outra vez um incontrolável desejo de beijá-la.

–– Que admirável. –– Sra. Wesley que permanecera calada por muito tempo, voltou á falar com emoção. –– Abrir mão de uma pessoa que se gosta para protegê-la.

–– Acho que não poderia ter feito outra coisa. –– Harry falou distante, pensando nos momentos que passara com Gina.

–– Saindo dos assuntos do coração. –– Carlinhos fitou Harry. –– Harry, você já tem dezessete, já pode se tornar um auror.

–– É eu sei, estou me preparando para isso.

–– Kim vai ter um enorme prazer em lhe nomear o mais novo auror do corpo docente. –– Sr. Wesley falou.

–– Isso seria muito bom. –– Harry respondeu e lembrou-se da batalha e dos mortos, seu estômago deu um solavanco de angústia. –– E os mortos?

–– Os funerais serão daqui a pouco. –– Jorge falou com angústia.

–– Eu sinto muito. Se eu não tivesse...

–– Por favor, Harry. –– A Sra. Wesley falou interrompendo-o. –– A culpa não foi sua. Todos decidiram o que queriam e eles não morreram em vão.

A mulher tão baixa e gorda, tinha os olhos um pouco molhados, é claro que perder um filho não era fácil, tanto que sua mãe se interpôs em sua frente para salvá-lo da maldição. A dor de perder alguém nunca é fácil, principalmente quando se ama essa pessoa, Harry até pensou que se estivesse no lugar da mulher, talvez não o tivesse perdoado.

–– Mesmo assim eu sinto muito. –– Ele disse dando de ombros, seus olhos arderam um pouco, foi quase impossível fazer com que as lágrimas não vinhessem.

Gina que ainda permanecia ao seu lado, pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Harry arqueou suas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Afinal estavam diante de toda a família dela, no entanto ela não fez nada que ele já não desejasse a muito tempo, ou seja, assumirem um provável namoro. Ele ergueu o olhar e viu que ninguém, exceto Percey, havia notado a mão dos dois juntas. Gui e Fleur sentaram-se no sofá admirando a lareira ainda acesa, enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Wesley cainhavam para onde o filho e a nora estavam. Os dois pareciam estar muito tristes, pelo que Harry pode perceber.

- O que aconteceu a Gui e Fleur? – Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido de Gina.

- Eles estão tristes por causa do Fred. – A garota respondeu com certa tristeza na voz. – Afinal o que aconteceu foi horrível e ele estava noivo. – Ela continuou mais uma vez com tristeza.

- Noivo? – Harry repetiu para ter certeza de que tinha escutado direito.

- É. –– Gina respondeu. Harry pensou por um momento. O Sr. e a Sra. Wesley consolavam os dois.

- Nossa! – Foi só o que Harry conseguiu dizer, depois olhou para o sofá e viu a Sra. Weasley abraçar Fleur carinhosamente. Harry surpreendeu-se com o ato dela, afinal, ele sabia como a Sra. Wesley não gostava muito de Fleur.

- Eles se amavam muito. – Gina continuou fazendo com que Harry a olhasse.

- Sinto muito! – Harry falou por fim.

- Você não se cansa de dizer isso? – Ela perguntou irritada e apertou a mão de Harry com força.

- Mas Gina...

- Eu também não me canso de dizer que a culpa não é sua. – Ela o interrompeu, e sacudiu seu braço de leve.

Ouviu-se um ruído de portas sendo abertas, Harry e Gina se viraram para olhar. Rony e Hermione vinham descendo as escadas. Os dois também estavam de mãos dadas. A família toda olhou, porém, a Sra. Wesley, correu em direção ao filho, dando-lhe um apertado abraço e fazendo com que ele soltasse a mão de Hermione, que olhou para Harry e Gina e lhes deu um breve sorriso, ao qual eles retribuíram.

- Como você está? – A mulher perguntou, ela parecia preocupada.

- Eu estou bem mãe, não se preocupe. – Rony falou tentando se soltar da mãe e segurar a mão de Hermione outra vez.

Todos se prepararam para sair, o que foi quase impossível graças a quantidade considerável de repórteres que havia do lado de fora da sala comunal. Foi preciso que Gui azarasse um deles como exemplo para que os outros deixassem que eles passassem. Os fleshes das câmeras deixaram Harry um pouco vesgo, fazendo com que Gina começasse a rir da expressão dele. Alguns tentavam a todo custo tirar fotos de Harry, que fechou a cara em uma expressão emburrada.

Por fim, todos chegaram ao lago, várias cadeiras estavam dispostas perante ás margens dos rios, nem mesmo no enterro de Dumbledore ele havia visto tantas pessoas. E muito diferente daquele dia, não tinha apenas um túmulo branco e sim quatro. Todos os Weasleys ocuparam a primeira fileira. Harry e Gina, e Rony e Hermione, no entanto sentaram-se mais atrás. Para poderem ficar um pouco mais á vontade na presença da família.

Harry percebeu os olhos de Gina, molhados de lágrimas e fez a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Passou o braço pelas costas dela, fazendo com que ela viesse para mais perto de seu corpo, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele lhe deu beijinhos na testa, aproveitando para sentir o cheiro inebriante da garota. Harry pôde sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela molhando sua blusa. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia muito bem o quê. Sabia como era perder alguém e sabia também que nada podia consolar, mas ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa, ver Gina naquele estado era totalmente novo e o deixava bastante angustiado não poder fazer nada.

O funeral perdurou por muito tempo, algumas pessoas falaram, dentre elas o próprio Kim, Percey, MacGonagall e um homem do ministério que estava na companhia do ministro, mas que Harry não sabia quem era. Ele observou que Rony tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Hermione também. O olhar dele encontrou-se com o da amiga e vendo a posição parecida em que se encontravam, ambos consolando os irmãos ruivos, os dois sorriram um pouco e depois se concentraram em seus pares. Harry passava a mão pelos cabelos de Gina, a garota já havia parado de chorar, mas ainda afundava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Finalmente acabou. Todos se levantaram, Harry ficou esperando Gina se recompor e, por fim, pegou na mão da garota. Ele viu que o Sr. e a Sra. Wesley haviam percebido o jeito carinhoso que ele estava tratando Gina, e sentiu a pele queimar, agora teria de enfrentar toda a família dela, o mais preocupante era os cinco irmãos. A Sra. Wesley sorriu para Harry e ele retribuiu. Nesse momento Gina deu um beijo em sua bochecha, bem perto de sua boca, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos. Ela foi aproximando os lábios dos de Harry cada vez mais. Gina ainda gostava dele, ela ainda o queria, pensou Harry freneticamente.

- Obrigada por tudo. – O hálito dela roçando em seus lábios.

Ele não achava que voltar com Gina seria tão fácil assim. Achou que teria que humilhar-se a seus pés e dar-lhe uma boa explicação. Mas foi um pensamento totalmente equivocado de sua parte. De repente ele sabia que ela sempre estaria ali esperando por ele. O monstro há muito adormecido contorceu-se em uma cambalhota dentro de Harry. Foi quando ele sentiu Gina abraçando-o e depois os lábios dela tocavam os seus com delicadeza, esperando por alguma reação dele que veio rápido.

Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e ele a abraçou de volta, deixando-se levar pelo momento. Sentir aqueles lábios nos seus novamente, quentes, incontidos e ansiosos. Ele a segurava com força perto de si e ao mesmo tempo torcia para que a Sra. Wesley já tivesse indo com os outros sem olhar mais para os dois. Mas a preocupação de ter toda a família dela os observando não fez com que Harry desistisse do beijo. Ao contrário, este se tornava mais apaixonado.

Mas parou de repente, e pego de surpresa, Harry continuou um tempo com os lábios entreabertos, quando viu Gina olhando-o com uma expressão esquisita e fechou a boca.

_Por que ela o encarava daquela maneira?_

_**Será que ela só o beijou por que estava fraca e vulnerável? **_

_Ou foi só por pena? _

Mil perguntas se formaram na mente de Harry, mas estas foram apagadas instantaneamente de sua mente quando Gina lhe deu um grande sorriso que o fez esquecer tudo. Ainda abraçados, Harry beijou o pescoço da garota, que soltou uma leve arfada, depois enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos longos dela que o abraçava pelo pescoço. Ele viu quando Kim e Percey passaram e lançaram olhares estranhos. Não só eles, mas todos que passavam. Na verdade todos muito curiosos para ver quem era a garota de sorte que estava junto do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ele sorriu para Gina que parecia um pouco mais feliz agora. Ela segurava o rosto de Harry bem perto do seu e lhe dava beijinhos no rosto, no nariz e roçava os lábios nos dele com suavidade. Harry a apertava mais pela cintura, fazendo com que eles ficassem colados. Gina passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou mais uma vez. Agora ela fazia carinho em seu pescoço, como sempre fazia quando os dois namoravam em Hogwarts há um ano.

- Eu sei que tudo o que aconteceu foi horrível, mas eu estou tão feliz agora. – Harry falou beijando o pescoço dela.

- Eu também – Ela respondeu perto de seu ouvido.

- Mas tem um probleminha... – Harry falou olhando-a seriamente.

- Probleminha? – Gina perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É. E quanto a sua família? – Ele perguntou fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça e depois olhou para onde eles estavam. Mas ao fazer isso, reparou que Rony e Hermione os observavam. Eles estavam parados. Rony com sempre tinha uma leve ira nos olhos. Já Hermione, no entanto, o segurava para que ele não viesse atrapalhar.

- Eles ti adoram Harry. – Gina que também vira os dois, falou virando-se para Harry e passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, como que de propósito.

- Não sei não Gina. – Ele a abraçou, não conseguindo resistir. – Seus pais e seus irmãos podem gostar de mim como o amigo que eu sempre fui, mas... Talvez não como o namorado da filha ou da irmã caçula, não é?

- Deixa de ser bobo Harry. É claro que eles não vão dizer nada.

- Mesmo? – Harry perguntou com falsa sinceridade. – Olha só a cara do Rony, já é um bom começo.

- O Rony não conta. – Gina falou revirando os olhos.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele está com ciúmes de você. – Ela falou por fim como se isso encerrasse o assunto. – Aliás, ele já deveria estar mais acostumado com nós dois do que os outros.

- Espera aí. Você disse que ele está com ciúmes? – Harry perguntou balançando a cabeça confuso.

- Harry, você é a única amizade preciosa que o Rony tem que nós não temos. Ele ainda não está preparado para dividir você comigo, entendeu? – Ela perguntou, passando as mãos pelo seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Sim, apesar de não ter nenhum sentindo. – Harry tinha o cenho franzido. – Mas se for isso mesmo que você está dizendo, ele vai ter que aceitar. – Ele a abraçou forte pela cintura. – Se tem uma coisa que eu não quero é ficar sem você novamente. Eu não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto longe de você. - Gina sorriu pretensiosa.

- Valeu cada segundo. – Gina sussurrou, enquanto Harry beijava seu pescoço.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou encarando-a.

- Ter esperado por você. – Gina tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. – Valeu cada segundo nos últimos meses. - Harry sorriu de volta, de repente a família dela já não importava mais. Só o que ele sabia era que queria estar com Gina Weasley para sempre.

Os dois andavam com as mãos dadas, acompanhando a família dela. Todos seguiram para o grande salão, onde parecia ser a concentração dos alunos que ainda permaneciam na escola. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, e começaram a se deliciar com um grande e farto café da manhã. Harry se sentiu tão feliz que não se agüentou e deu uma leve risada. Gina olhou para ele sem entender.

Depois de tanto tempo ele, finalmente, se fartaria de boa comida. Coisa que ele não fazia a muito tempo. Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione. Os dois pareciam estar tendo o mesmo pensamento de Harry, pois já estavam empanturrando comida nos pratos. Rony, que parecia muito feliz agora, tinha a boca tão cheia de comida, que Harry se impressionou por Hermione não chamar a atenção do amigo. No entanto, ela parecia estar tão entretida quanto Rony, em saber quantos quilos de frango poderia colocar na boca.

Harry tentou não comer igual aos amigos, em parte por causa de Gina que o olhava frequentemente enquanto comia. Não queria passar uma imagem sua daquele jeito, embora, sua mente dissesse que a garota não se importaria com aquilo. A mesa estava lotada pela família Wesley. Harry, agora, se sentia, verdadeiramente, parte da família, em parte, por causa de Gina. Os dois se olhavam constantemente e sorriam um para o outro de um jeito totalmente novo. Como se a saudade só tivesse aumentado a paixão que sentiam.

Ele percebeu que a Sra. Wesley deu um leve cutucão no marido, e depois tentou, ainda que discretamente, apontar para os dois trocando olhares apaixonados. Harry teve certeza de que estava fazendo uma expressão totalmente imbecil. Mas não se importou muito se gozariam com sua cara ou não. Era como se a bela ruiva tivesse o poder de hipnotizá-lo. Ele lembrava de que muitas vezes, ficava com a garota, pelo simples prazer de se esquecer de todas as coisas horríveis que estariam para acontecer. Apenas deixando-se consolar pelo toque quente e suave de suas mãos ou, melhor ainda, de seus lábios.

- Já terminou? – Gina perguntou depois de um tempo, em seu ouvido.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu dando um leve beijo no rosto da ruiva.

- Será que vocês podem parar por alguns instantes? – A voz enraivecida de Rony, falou por trás da cabaça dos dois.

- Será que você não pode nos deixar em paz? – A voz alta de raiva de Gina ecoou pela mesa. Harry olhou para os lados. Por sorte, poucos olhavam para os três.

- É claro que eu posso, se vocês deixarem de ficar se agarrando na frente de todos. O que foi mesmo que a gente combinou? — Quis saber Rony, com a voz convencida.

- Eu não combinei nada. E você Harry? – Gina perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não que eu lembre. — Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas vocês dois são... — Mas ante que Rony pudesse revidar, ele curvou a cabeça para trás, parando de falar.

- Gente desculpa aí ta? – Hermione falou em uma voz engrolada.

- Sem problemas Mione. – Gina respondeu a Hermione com um sorriso e depois lançou um olhar de raiva para o irmão.

- Estou de olho em vocês. – Rony apontou para os dois, quando Hermione o puxava para longe.

- O Rony é um idiota...

- Não o chame assim Gina. – Harry cortou-a passando o braço por suas costas.

- Mas ele é, Harry. – Ele franziu o cenho. A raiva transparecendo em sua voz. – Quais dos meus outros irmãos ficaram,ao menos, nos encarando?

- Bem...

- Nenhum. – Ela não esperou que ele respondesse e falou claramente.

- Ta bem, Gi. – Harry concordou não querendo começar uma briga com a namorada.

- Vamos dar uma volta por aí.

- Mas...

- Vem logo! – Gina pôs-se de pé e puxou sua mão. Ele cedeu a pressão, pensando no quanto podia ser proveitoso aquele passeio. Porém, antes de saírem, alguém chamou pelo nome de Harry. Ele virou a cabeça para trás.

- Pra onde vocês vão? – Era a sra. Wesley.

- Vamos dar uma volta por ai. – Harry respondeu.

- Voltaremos logo, mamãe. – Gina disse, segurando a mão de Harry.

- É melhor mesmo. Vamos partir logo. – A mulher respondeu.

- Claro. – Harry falou com um sorriso e saiu do salão com Gina.

Os dois foram até a ponte e ficaram lá abraçados e se beijando. Harry sentia-se tão feliz que por um momento pensou o que aconteceria daqui por diante. Gina percebeu a expressão vaga do namorado e passou os braços por seu pescoço.

- Que cara é essa? — Ela perguntou séria, beijando o pescoço dele. Harry a segurou pelas costas e encostou o rosto em seu ombro.

- Só pensando. – Ele respondeu, já sabendo que ela não aceitaria aquela resposta.

- Você pensa demais. – Gina fitou-o séria. – Por isso ficamos tanto tempo separados. – Os dois riram um pouco e se encararam.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você algum dia vai me contar o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Ela encarava-o séria. Harry sabia que ela estava muito curiosa, ou então, nunca teria perguntado se ele não tocasse no assunto, na verdade, Harry não se impressionou, já esperava por isso.

- Não sei Gi. – Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem! Não estou cobrando nada.

- Eu sei. – Ele a beijou e falou. – Acho que é melhor voltarmos.

- Tem razão, mamãe já deve estar nos procurando por ai.

- Espera... – Ele segurou sua mão, quando ela começou a andar para longe.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou encostando-se nele novamente.

- Eu não quero ser rude com você. – Harry começou a falar lentamente. – É que esse assunto é muito particular.

- Entre você e Dumbleodore? – Ela perguntou com uma leve expressão de aborrecimento.

- Também. – Ele respondeu sério, fazendo com que Gina o olhasse. Ele nunca havia falado daquela maneira com ela antes.

- Você não confia em mim? – Gina puxou-o pelas vestes e lhe deu um forte beijo. Harry o entendeu como se ela quisesse dizer que sentia raiva de não poder escutar todos os segredos dele.

- Claro que eu confio.

- Então, por que não me fala? – Ela encostou a testa na dele.

- Você disse que não ia me cobrar nada. – Harry falou com um tom de riso.

- Isso é jogo sujo. – Ela bateu em seu braço lentamente, porém um sorriso começou a aparecer em seus lábios. Harry a contemplou. Ela era tão linda!

- Você é linda sabia? – Ele falou sem conseguir controlar os pensamentos, que o deixavam cada vez mais confuso sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Ela sorriu e o abraçou ainda mais, se aconchegando em seu peito, fungando em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

Os dois voltaram bem a tempo. O trem havia acabado de chegar e alguns alunos já começavam a embarcar. A família toda estava reunida nos jardins em frente ao saguão, quando a sra. Weasley os avistou e andou ao encontro dos dois. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, pelo que Harry pode perceber.

- Já estamos todos prontos. – Ela segurou o braço da filha, e forçou um sorriso para Harry. – Nós vamos desaparatar para casa. Venha Gina. – Ela arrastou a filha em direção ao sr. Weasley.

- Sra. Weasley. – Harry foi ao encontro das duas. – A Gina pode desaparatar comigo. Eu sei fazer isso perfeitamente.

- É isso mesmo mamãe. – Gina corou um pouco e continuou. – Eu vou com o Harry. – E se segurou com força ao braço dele. Ele não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha de prazer. Ele sentia que Gina era dele, totalmente e incontrolavelmente, dele.

A família toda se posicionou. Sra. Weasley agarrada á mão do marido. Hermione e Rony abraçados. Gui e Fleur juntos. Carlinhos, Percy e Jorge estavam sozinhos e esperavam pela contagem. Todos olharam para Harry e Gina, que pareciam estarem uma espécie de transe. Olhavam um para o outro com as expressões mais bobas do mundo.

- Agora. – Falou Sr. Wesaley. – No três. Um, dois, três. – Todos desaparataram de uma vez. Houve o momento em que Harry ficou sem fôlego, e o aperto no umbigo começou a cessar.

Quando pisou em terra firme, harry sentiu Gina ainda do seu lado, segurando seu braço. Estavam parados perante a Toca. Harry sentia saudades de lá. Era o seu segundo lar. Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Depois se deparou com todos os outros. Todos se encaminharam para dentro da casa. Estava do jeitinho que Harry se lembrava. Era bom entrar mais uma vez lá, mas agora de um jeito diferente.

Agora, tudo parecia bem. Não havia mais guerras ou mortes, nem culpa e Harry agradeceu por ter Gina de volta ao seu lado, como sempre deveria ter sido...

**N/A: **_Eu realmente adoro essa fic, apesar de toda a tristeza por todos terem perdido pessoas que amava, e por tudo ter terminado bem, acho que o resto vocês já conhecem, que eles se casam tem filhos, os levam pra Hogwarts, enfim... vivem suas vidas._

**Bjs! Obrigada a quem lê.**


End file.
